Cheer Up!
by seastar529
Summary: Erza finds something that might make Lucy smile again, its been a few weeks since the Grand Magic Games and that's all she wants for her friend. So why does Lucy think that this whole thing is going to turn into another adventure? Oh well what's one more moody thing to deal with?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just the plot of the story taking place here.**_

 _ **Please no flames on any aspect of my story. Thank you for reading :).**_

* * *

Erza smiled as the new swords she found went through the check out of her favorite weapon's place, they would be very helpful in the battles that lie ahead; so many new monsters have been popping up all over the place and Fairy Tail was the primary receiver of the jobs for defeating such monsters. Getting out the money she needed to pay for her load Erza almost left when something caught her eye. A one edged Falchion, much larger than normal, in a black sheath lay on the window sill like it was about to be shipped away. Such a nice weapon should have easily been bought. She put her stuff down and picked up the sword, noting that the weight would be much for a normal wizard. She tried to unsheathe it, but not even her full strength could move the sheath away from the blade.

"Ms. Scarlet please put it down, that merchandise is not something even the mighty Titania can wield." the manager, a short pudgy man with a very kind personality, stumbled forward to grab at the sword. Erza handed him the sword but soon took it up again seeing the man buckle under its pure weight. She put it back where it was before, "Thank you Ms. Scarlet. That sword is very picky on its owner, and unfortunately you are not the person it is looking for."

"What is it looking for?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow. It was not unheard of to find a magical sword with a personality of its own, it was rare though and even more rare for that sword to be picky on its wielder.

"Well the person who sold it to me said something about a Star Warrior." the shopkeeper shrugged. "Over the years I've given up on it so on the next pick up its gone."

"Star Warrior." Erza mumbled, was that some kind of code? Or was it a nickname. A warrior of the stars. Stars...Constellations...Zodiacs...could it be that this sword was to be wielded by a Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy? Erza frowned a little, Lucy did want to get stronger, after the Grand Magic Games she had been a little down; maybe a new weapon would help her get into higher spirits. Yes, a new weapon and weapon training would make her friend feel better. "Alright. I'll buy that sword from you."

"W-w-what?" the shopkeeper stuttered, "Ms. Scarlet I already told you that this sword is not something you can wield."

"I know that. However, I have a feeling I know a person who can wield this." Erza pulled out 70,000 jewels, "Is this enough."

"Oh Ms. Scarlet if you know someone who can wield this pain-in-the-keister sword you can take it for free, I can't ask you to pay for this thing." the shopkeeper shook his head, "Go on and shoo. Its yours."

Erza bowed, "I thank you for your generosity."

Taking the sword by the sheath strap and grabbing her purchases she hurried off to the guild hall; she couldn't wait to see the smile on Lucy's face when she heard the great news.

* * *

The moment the door opened with a large crash all eyes in the guild hall were on Erza who looked somewhat different carrying a bunch of random weapons in bags on her left arm and a huge sword in her right hand. She strolled around the tables until she got to Lucy, sitting next to Natsu and across from Gray, who was staring up from her seat wide eyed and nervous.

"Hi Erza." Lucy said, Erza's aura was slightly disconcerting. Not a single sound could be heard in the Guild, not even from the usually loudmouthed Natsu.

"Stand up and put out your hands." Erza commanded, and when Lucy hesitantly followed her order she dropped the large sword into the smaller girl's open arms; the blonde stumbled under the weight of the sword but regained her balance before she toppled over completely. "I got it for you."

Lucy blinked in surprise, "Oh."

The redhead noticed that the reaction she received was not the desired one, "Is something wrong with it?"

"No! No, not at all." Lucy said quickly, "Thank you so much..."

Erza's eyes narrowed, "But?"

"Well." Lucy said putting the tip of the sword onto the ground and leaning on it, "I'm not... very good with a sword."

"I know." the S class Mage smiled down at the blonde, "That's why I'm going to teach you everything I know." Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head Erza grabbed her blonde teammate and pulled her close for a head smashing hug, "When I'm done with you, you'll be better than most swordsmen." Then she let go of Lucy, "However, the first thing you have to do is open that blade."

Lucy, still very confused but too afraid to argue with Erza, nodded and grasped the hilt of the sword with her right hand. Steadying the sword with her left she used all of her strength and barely an inch of the blade was revealed. The dark blue almost black metal started glowing a faint humming noise piercing the air like the buzzing of an insect's wings except louder and more pleasant. A burst of pure light flashed making Lucy let go so she could join all the spectators in shielding their eyes.

"Lucy are you alright?" Natsu asked when the light died down.

"I'm fine." she answered. She looked towards the sword lying next to her, the humming and glow were gone and it looked pretty normal. But she had a feeling that it would stay like that for too much longer.

"Princess." Loke appeared behind her in that instant, "Its alright. All you need to do to wield the sword is make a contract."

"A contract?" Lucy muttered, "Is it a Celestial Spirit?"

"No, a Celestial Weapon. Like with Celestial Spirits you can have contract with multiple weapons, however they are indeed weapons. Swords, whips, axes, they can have any shape and you wield them in battle." Loke went over to the sword and picked in up easily. Turning around he presented it to his master, "Make a contract with it."

She looked around, he guild mates were giving her encouraging smiles. They wouldn't be afraid to try, so why in the world should she? Lucy steeled her nerves and before she could hesitate or chicken out placed her hand on the little bit of blade that was showing. As soon as she touched the blade a voice rang out through the hall, "A new warrior? Its been so long since I've had one." It chuckled, "Well I guess warrior is a bit strong of a word." Lucy almost blanched at the sweet but mocking tone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gray and Natsu tense; they looked ready to fight the disembodied voice. Actually quite a few people did.

Lucy tried to gather every last dreg of strength, "I want to make a contract. Speak your name."

Loke smirked and gave her an approving nod.

"My name?" the voice seemed surprised at her answer. "Galaxia."

Lucy nodded, "Okay Galaxia. How is Monday for you?"

"Strenuous, if I have to deal with you." the voice called. "For this contract, all you need to do is give me at least a day of rest each week. I do not care which day in particular as long as this requirement is met. The only exception is if on the day of rest you are on the verge of death... can't exactly ignore you then now can I?"

Lucy nodded, "Alright then, anything else to add?"

"Do you care?" now the voice sounded annoyed, like it had one too many bad owners.

"Of course I do." Lucy said. "You're going to be my partner until we end this contract, I want to make sure you're as okay with this contract as possible."

With a sound like a huff the sword closed itself and the presence that it gave off died down. Loke laughed a little as he handed her the moody sword, which Lucy found out was a lot lighter in her arms after making the contract. Probably part of the contract itself; what use was a sword if the wielder couldn't wield it. Easily she slung the sword over her shoulder and across her back. She smiled, at her teammates who had all come to stand by her side and at Loke who had not disappeared off to the Spirit World.

"That sword and Aquarius could be twins with the way they snarl at people." Loke sighed, "You have your work cut out for you with this one Princess." His joke received a giggle from his owner, but that was cut off when a violent shiver reeked havoc in their bodies; Aquarius knew what they said. Loke turned and smiled imploringly at Gray, "Can I sleep at your house tonight, if I go back to the Spirit World now I'm going to drown."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were the strongest Zodiac?"

"I'm a cat!" Loke exclaimed, "I'm a large, adult cat! I really, really hate water; especially when a she-devil is trying to drown me." He shivered again, "She heard me."

The members of the guild familiar with Aquarius gave Loke a sympathetic look, while trying to muffle their snickers.

* * *

"Are you ready for this Lucy." Erza asked from her side of the practice mat.

"No!"

Lucy was standing in the starting position Erza had taught her, shaking like a leaf. Her sword was out (because how was she going to learn how to use it with a practice sword?) and the team was shocked to find that within the dark blue almost black metal a mini galaxy was swirling. Stars and supernovas littered the blade, and they were neither painted on nor really inside the blade. Loke explained that the stars and patterns were merely what the magic of the sword made it look like.

"Get ready Lucy." Erza commanded and then practically flew in the blonde's direction, "Here I come!"

Lucy sloppily followed her example and in the middle of the mat they met like an explosion.

* * *

 **And that's it. Thank you for reading this story :) hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
